<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a world for you and me by ardentiia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719694">a world for you and me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia'>ardentiia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Sylvain Jose Gautier Needs A Hug, What-If, and that makes me mad, because edelgard and sylvain don't have a support, because they would have been so good together??, indulging myself, it's a crime that they don't have a support</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentiia/pseuds/ardentiia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A world without Crests.</i> He’d dreamed of it for so long he’d convinced himself it wasn’t possible. Just a fever dream, never to come to fruition. </p><p>But somehow when she says it, it doesn’t seem so far away after all.</p><p>--</p><p>First time writing for the Felannie Discord drabble challenge! Prompt: first experiences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dabble in drabbles (fe3h) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a world for you and me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Sylvain mounted the steps of the Goddess Tower, he knew he’d have company. The tale of the legendary spire, after all, was famous, especially among the students. It was a miracle in itself that Sylvain had managed to get away from one of the many noble girls that wanted to bring him up here, but surely there’d be some wishful couple holding hands under the stars. That couple just wouldn’t be him tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was that someone else would have the same thought. And that someone was none other than Edelgard von Hresvelg, future Emperor of Adrestia and also one of the only girls he’d known to resist his charms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect to see you here, Edelgard.” Sylvain leans against a stone pillar. She gives no indication that he’d heard him, frozen like a statue as she leans on the railing overlooking the forest and rest of the monastery. He raises an eyebrow. “Waiting for a sweetheart of yours? Hubert? Dorothea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted company, I would have stayed down there.” She motions with one hand to the lights inside the monastery where the ball is still in full swing. “And you, Sylvain? Where is your crowd of lovers tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that, the only girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain shrugs with a grin that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Left them behind in the ballroom, but they’ll be back,” he says lightly. His eyes darken as he looks to the side, away from her. He can imagine them waiting in the shadows, eager to rip him apart if it means they’ll get to bear a baby with his Crest. “After all, it’s not me they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice turns bitter. “It’s my Crest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d spent so long resenting his Crest, resenting what it made him. A prize mule, fit for breeding alone. An heir to show off, place above Miklan at every turn simply because he had something his brother didn’t. A monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to notice that Edelgard has finally turned around. She’s taken a few steps towards him, away from the railing, but still within the realm of starlight. Her lavender eyes demand an answer, but he finds his usual one dying in his throat as he looks at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows. Looks away, then back at her. She stands unmoving, unperturbed by his silence. Waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A world without Crests.” The words slip out, and immediately, he tries to backtrack. He holds up his hands instinctively, knowing the scornful look he’ll get. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crests are necessary. They determine our hierarchy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they always say, as if what he’d said was treason. He didn’t need another person judging him. “I’m sorry, I know that’s stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sylvain blinks. He lowers his hands in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard’s gaze is piercing, thoughtful. She crosses her arms, looks at the railing. Her fingers play with the decorations on her sleeves. “I’ve had the same thought myself, you know. I think we both want the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s almost afraid to ask, but he does it anyway, curiosity overriding his wariness. “And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stays silent for several moments. He almost repeats the question before she finally answers, her voice strong and sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to change the world,” she says. “I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to Sylvain. She lifts her chin. “Will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moonbeams caresses her hair, giving her a silvery aura that seems to radiate from her very body. Her dress flutters as a particularly strong wind blows through the space. Her posture is tall and regal as she stretches out one hand to him, asking, beckoning. And in this moment, Sylvain can only think that she looks every part the ruler she’s meant to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, alit by moonlight. He, swathed in shadow. The princess of Adrestia is off-limits, dangerous, an enemy. He tells himself his loyalty is to the Kingdom alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he steps forward, taking her hand and kneeling under the stars, the demands burn away until he’s just Sylvain. No title, no Crest. Just a knight willing to do whatever it takes to achieve a better future.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A world without Crests. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d dreamed of it for so long he’d convinced himself it wasn’t possible. Just a fever dream, never to come to fruition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow when she says it, it doesn’t seem so far away after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be an honor, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to part 1 of my Edelvain agenda, where I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt-</p><p>Just kidding, this is me indulging myself because I like Sylvain and I like Edelgard and they should have gotten a support together :(</p><p>Also, there are only 13 fics in the Edelvain tag so I'm taking it upon myself to make this ship a reality.</p><p>I've never written for the Felannie drabble challenge so this was really fun! This is about Edelgard giving Sylvain a reason to believe in his dream for a Crest-less world again, so we're going with the "first time someone takes him seriously about his dream / first time someone gives him hope."</p><p>Talk with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ardentiia">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>